The Time Child: A Date to Remember
by DanniFielding
Summary: A one-off special of the Time Child Saga. In his own way, the Doctor has always wanted to impress Danielle Fielding. In lives as long as theirs, he was always going to repeat ideas, right? 10/OC-ish, 11/OC, 12/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to A Date To Remember! My Christmas 2016 side-fic! I couldn't tell you a chapter length, but I'll be updating once a week until it's done._

 _As always, this may make little to no sense unless you've read any of my Time Child Saga stories, so please check them out!_

 _And, as always, please review if you enjoy!_

 _~0~0~0~_

When Danni was sleeping, the Doctor was always torn between waking her up and letting her sleep longer. He knew she enjoyed her sleep, that she'd be well rested and could then last longer during the day they spent together. However, if she slept, then he couldn't spend any time with her and that wouldn't do. He could still remember the time she spent jumping between him and how precious each encounter was. He never used to let her sleep then because she could jump away at any moment. In hindsight, it was probably quite mean not to let her get enough sleep, but he couldn't stand losing a moment with her.

He still held that fear, even though it had been so many years since she'd worn the manipulator. He sat on the bed, watching the soft movement of her breathing as she laid facing away, curled up into the pillow, her bare shoulder and glimpse of back the only thing suggesting she wasn't wearing anything underneath the covers.

He smirked slightly, as he always did as he thought back on them in bed together, then he leant over her. He shook her gently with one hand on her shoulder. "Time to wake up," he whispered softly.

"No it's not," she replied softly. "Go away."

"I'm hurt," he replied playfully, shifting onto the bed properly so he could nuzzle against her face. She groaned in annoyance and grogginess, but all it did was encourage him to place little kisses on her skin. " _Merry Christmas_."

Her eyes opened and she turned, lying on her back so she could look up at him. "Christmas?" she asked. "Are we doing Christmas today?"

She was trying to sound annoyed, but he knew her well and she was already excited by the idea. He nodded.

"Christmas today, Easter tomorrow," he replied. "We can do it whenever we want, Danni-Girl, and I know just the place."

She sighed, exasperated for only a moment before nodding eagerly. She sat up, keeping the cover wrapped around her torso. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up," she said. "Where are we going?"

He reached up, rubbing her arms as if to keep her warm. "Somewhere magical," he promised. "Somewhere special, where you won't need _this_."

He grabbed the covers with both hands, giving them a rough tug. She yelled in surprise and, in her not-quite-awake state, she couldn't keep hold of it.

"You cheeky little…" she started, ready to berate him, but he caught her lips before she could.

"It's Christmas, dear," he murmured against her kiss, pulling her closer and rolling onto his back so she was on top of him. "No name calling."

 _~0~0~0~_

The Doctor had told her to dress in something not too smart, but not too smart. It wasn't much to go on, but Danni thought she'd done okay. A black and white polka dot dress, with headband and shoes to match, and she'd picked up a cardigan just in case he opened the doors and it was chilly.

She had absolutely no idea where he was taking her apart from the fact that it was going to be festive. She did wonder if they were going to see Clara for one of her Christmas's, but then she didn't think he would put all the effort into being secretive if it was that easy to guess. They hadn't seen Clara in a good few years now, though. Perhaps she should suggest it.

He'd obviously been alerted to her approach by the clicking of her heels on the metal floor because he was watching her enter with the happiest look on his face. She, on the other hand, didn't notice him until she'd walked up the stairs. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise and slight bewilderment.

"Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed, posing smugly in his bright red outfit.

"Yes," she replied slowly. "You're-You're Santa?"

"Of course not," he said. "I'm just _dressed_ as Santa." He spun around. "What do you think?"

"Why are you dressed as Santa?" was her reply and he deflated slightly.

"Well, it's Christmas, isn't it?" he replied. "I thought it would be festive," he looked down at himself. "Do you want me to go change?"

She shook her head, walking over with a smile on her face. "No, I like it," she told him and he beamed again. "I wish you'd told me you were dressing up, though. I have a lovely Mrs Claus outfit I've not worn since I was ginger."

"But then you wouldn't have been surprised," he pointed out before reaching down to his side, picking up a brown sack that he'd hidden behind the console for her. " _Surprise!_ "

Her eyes lit up. "Presents?" she asked hopefully before shrinking back slightly. "I've not got you anything. You didn't tell me it was Christmas until you woke me up!"

"Again, surprise," the Doctor replied, chucking them over his shoulder. "They complete the outfit. How could I dress up as Santa without any presents?"

She rolled her eyes, then reached up to his cheek. She cupped it gently before placing her lips on his, giving him a quick and tender kiss. "Merry Christmas, you sentimental old fool," she offered when he allowed her to break away. "Can I open them now?"

"No!" he exclaimed happily, putting them down on the floor. "Not until we get back."

Oh! She'd forgotten that he was taking her somewhere. She'd been distracted by the sack of presents – who wouldn't be?

He watched the intrigue, the eagerness spread on her face at the thought of something new sitting behind those wonderfully magic doors. She looked at him, waiting for permission and he nodded. She grinned, and dashed over, the chucking the doors open with as much excitement as anyone ever could.

Her eyes darted around, drinking in every little detail she could see. The ground outside was grassy with a touch of white covering it all. Snow fell lazy from the sky in such a way that it caused the dusting on the ground, but nothing more, but it made Danni rather happy that she was still clutching the black cardigan she'd grabbed, shrugging it on quickly. Maybe the high heels weren't the best idea, but they weren't particularly high so she dismissed the idea of changing them.

The sky above them swirled with the grey clouds that caused the flutter of snow to fall, but it was the landscape that held her attention. If you ignored it, then she would have guessed they were on Earth, but it was so incredibly bumpy that she knew that not even the most hill-filled area of Earth was this broken. They were, in fact, parked on one of the multiple hills that seemed to little the area. She knew that once they'd made it down to the bottom of one, they'd have to start climbing another.

"Where are we?" she asked as she stepped out onto the grass. The gravity felt slightly weaker than in the TARDIS and she stumbled a little to catch herself. The ground was also hard, probably frozen by the weather.

The Doctor joined her outside the TARDIS, clicking his fingers to close the doors behind him. Immediately he was hit with the temperature change. He'd not expected it to be so cold. He glanced down at Danni. He didn't want her to get too chilly.

"This is Hemjo Boaco," he told her as he shrugged off the big red jacket he was wearing. He'd kept his shirt on underneath it, topped with a festive bow tie, so he knew he'd fare much better in the cold air than she would. "The year is 1275, and this is where the myth of the flying reindeer came from."

He dropped the jacket around her shoulders and, as he suspected she would, she tightened it around herself quickly to warm herself up. She shot him a grateful smile, which slowly fell to a frown.

"I thought reindeer were from Earth?" she said and he nodded.

"Well, they are, yes," he agreed.

"And doesn't that myth have something to do with reindeer eating some sort of mushroom that gets them all excited, and they jump around?"

He nodded. "This is also true," he admitted.

"So how can it be where the myth came from?"

"Well, alright, it's not," he replied with a bit of a pout. "Not exactly, anyway. When humans come here in the late 3200s, they see the wildlife and decide that it's where the myth comes from."

"Then why did you tell me it was where the myth was from?"

"Because it sounds better than 'it's where the myth-that-isn't-really-the-myth of flying reindeers come from'."

She was grinning up at him, highly amused by being able to pull him up on his little embellishment. He, on the other hand, was a bit put out that he'd not been able to keep up the mystery for any longer. He'd been planning on explaining it to her once they'd found the sight he'd brought her to the planet for. He'd expected to have been able to get beyond the front door at any rate.

"Come on, we've got a little bit of a walk," he told her, grabbing her hand. She immediately threaded her fingers through his, like they had done a thousand times before. "Maybe you should have chosen different shoes."

"You didn't tell me there'd be walking," she pointed out. "Do you always keep information back from me? It makes me wonder how many other planets we've been to that you've lied about."

"I wasn't lying!" he exclaimed as the snow crunched underneath their feet. "I was just making it sound better than it actually was. There's nothing wrong with adding a little bit of extra magic into a trip out on Christmas."

"I'm starting to think you're not the real Santa," Danni continued. "Are there even any presents in that sack?"

"If you're going to keep being so cheeky; no," the Doctor warned her. "It's not too far from here. Just down this hill and up the next."

Danni groaned. "But I'm wearing heels," she protested. "I can't walk _up_ hill in heels!"

"Stop moaning or I'll take you back to the TARDIS."

She smirked up at him, that cheeky glint back in her eyes. "You've never told me to stop moaning before," she teased lightly.

He used his grip on her hand to pull her closer. "Don't, Danielle," he scolded lowly. "It's too cold out here."

 _~0~0~0~_

Snow laid upon the ground, a thin white blanket that was only broken by the occasional trail of footprints made by the local wildlife and the grass poking out from underneath. The hills broke the horizon, all different heights and breadths that made it impossible to see too far ahead. On one, the air fluttered and an unnatural sound wheezed, scaring off anything that may have been getting close to the crest of the hill. From nowhere a blue earth police box began to appear, slowly solidifying until it sat majestically on the snow.

There was a pause, then the doors were thrown open and the Tenth Doctor stepped out. He had his long overcoat on to fight off the cold, and a pair of boots to keep out the moisture from the snow, but otherwise he looked rather dashing in his pinstriped suit. His hands, which had been on the doors, quickly made their way into his trouser pockets.

He took a deep breath of the chilly air, a grin breaking out across his face. "Oh, can you smell that?" he asked loudly. "The _freshness_ , the winter, it would clear the lungs if you are that way inclined."

A redheaded woman bounded out after him, bundled up a bit more tightly in a fluffy black jacket and fleece tights. She had a panda bobble hat on to keep her head warm, and fluffy black gloves to protect her fingers from the cold. Her eyes darted around, eagerly taking in the bumpy but otherwise rather empty scenery.

"It's a proper winter scene, isn't it?" Danni replied and he turned his grin to her, relieved and overjoyed that she liked their new location. He held his arm out to her, keeping his hand in his pocket, and she looped her through.

"This is Hemjo Boaco," he explained as they set off, boots crunching in the snow. "1275, just a few lightyears away from earth. Up there," he glanced upwards and she followed suit. "If there weren't any clouds, you'd see a wonderfully blue sun."

"And why have you brought me here on Christmas?" she asked, knowing there was more to his description of the planet but unable to wait to know. She'd woken up in the TARDIS library, curled up underneath a blanket she didn't remember grabbing. When she'd found him in the console room, asking what he was up to, he'd paused for just a moment before declaring it Christmas. Danni was a big fan of Christmas, which was understandable considering she'd never made it to the one before she'd been shot into the magically wonderful universe she now lived in, so her only question was how they were going to celebrate it.

Apparently the Doctor didn't have to think long, because they were soon being thrown around the time vortex.

"Well, it has a place in Earth Christmas lore that is pretty special," he replied. "This is where the myth of Father Christmas's flying reindeer comes from."

Danni frowned. "No, it's not," she replied bluntly. "I know this. The reindeers would eat those spotted toadstool mushrooms and get a bit too jolly."

"Well, when I say…"

"And you said a few lightyears from Earth, and the flying reindeers have been around for pretty much as long as Santa has, right?"

The Doctor took his free hand out of his pocket, running it through his spikey hair. "Also true, I guess…"

"So it can't be from here, can it?" Danni replied, looking up at him expectantly.

He sighed. "Well, no, not exactly," he agreed. "If you'd let me finish, I can explain."

She nodded. "Alright, Spaceman, do tell," she replied teasingly.

"Well, you see, in the late 3200s, when you humans were spreading out into the universe, you stumbled across this little planet. You saw the wildlife, and the snow, and the hills and decided that it was a better story to tell to your children as in encouraged space exploration. So, the flying reindeer were now from Hemjo."

Danni nodded along. "And let me guess," she said with a fake thoughtful frown. "We're here to see the reindeers behind the myth?"

He looked down at her, shooting her a slightly exasperated look. "Oi, you think you know everything, don't you?"

"Well, it's not good for you to be the only one with a big head," she teased back. "How long do we have to walk for?"

"Not very long," he replied. "Just over a couple of hills we should reach the edge of a hilly forest where there should be an abundance of reindeer for us to see."

Danni couldn't help the little skip in her step. She was going to see _real_ flying reindeer.

 _~0~0~0~_

For the third time in her infinitely long lifespan, the TARDIS materialised on the crisp snow of a hillside, startling a few birds that had been sat on the blanket of snow, trying to peck through for some of the tasty bugs that lived underneath the grass. There was no movement for a few long minutes, then the door tentatively opened.

Danni peeked out nervously, glancing from side to side to ensure that they weren't anywhere strange and dangerous. The flight had been as smooth as always, the Doctor had learnt to fly when he regenerated it seemed, but there was always a chance that it'd be a silent enemy.

Everything seemed alright, though, so she opened the door fully on the snowy landscape. "What did you say this place was called again?" she asked as she stepped out into the snow. The Doctor had told her that it was going to be chilly, and she was glad of it, because the knee-length coat and waterproof boots she had chosen were definitely needed.

"Hemjo Boaco," the Twelfth Doctor replied as he stepped out after her. In true Doctor fashion, he was still in the dark blue jacket and black trousers he always wore. She was sure that he felt the cold like everyone else but just didn't show it, however he didn't even seem to flinch at the change of temperature. "1275, a Thursday I believe."

The pair started down the hillside together, Danni reaching out and taking her husband's hand. Her gloves made the grip slightly bulkier than normal, but she was just content for him to hold her hand in his. He was more than happy to hold it as well. Even without the skin on skin contact, he knew that it meant a lot to her for him to hold her hand, and he was not going to complain about being able to hold her in any form.

"So the woods aren't too far from here?" she asked. "Because when we headed to Holiday Castle _you_ said it was only a fifteen minute walk and it ended up taking three days."

"You weren't complaining," he purred. "We had a wonderful time in that tent, if I remember correctly."

She flushed slightly at the memory. They had spent more time in the tent than they should have, really. But how could she say no to him? Especially when those grey eyes bore into hers…

She cleared her throat. "These flying reindeer, then," she started. "Are the ones we saw in the zoo in the 37th century?"

He nodded. "For some reason, they decided that they made a better origin story for Father Christmas's flying reindeer and they became a bit of a spectacle. A lot of people from a lot of places wanted to see the animals behind the story. Eventually it became illegal to trade them within the human empire due to over domestication and over working."

Danni frowned despite the sound of her shoes crunching in the snow. It was a sound she always loved, especially in untouched snow as this had been. "People always take it too far," she said sadly. As much as they both liked humans, they could also be rather cruel without even trying. "There was nothing wrong with the old myth. Toadstools add magic to any story."

"I quite agree," he told her. "Old Saint Nick won't like how they've butchered his story in any case."

The way he said it told Danni he was being completely serious. His sense of humour was much drier these days, and his jokes ended with a bit of a smirk from him. "Like you know Father Christmas," she retorted. "You would have taken me to see him years ago if that was the case."

"I seem to recall planning on taking you back with the Ponds," he mused. "I think you may have left me before I could, though. Or maybe you _distracted_ me." He gave her hand a tight, suggestive squeeze. "You do have a way of doing that, my Pet."

Danni nudged him, her cheeks warming up once again. "Stop it, Theta," she warned half-heartedly. "We're not even in the woods yet."

He smirked, glancing towards the hill they were aiming for. "Not long, though, my Pet," he promised. "I'm sure the reindeer will be able to wait."

 _~0~0~0~_

"You know, that's really pretty," Danni told her husband, looking up at him and away from the woods they were stood above. He looked back at her rather smug, and if they'd not been holding hands she knew he would be straightening his bowtie. She turned back to look back at the woods.

From the top of the hill they could see just how far it stretched, and how densely populated it was. The treetops were covered in white, but the relatively flat ground below looked almost untouched. She jumped slightly as a flock of birds flew up into the sky, but she laughed at herself as she watched them go.

The Doctor adored the look of awe on her face that came with every single trip they went on. It was the most addictive part, and he got to see it every day. He still thanked his lucky stars about the fact that she regenerated, and he knew he'd never take it for granted. Their time together was precious, and he was going to show her as much wonder as he could.

However, they weren't here to watch birds, so he gently tugged her forward. She had been struggling in her high heels, but when he'd finally suggested that she go change them, she'd shook his head. She'd dressed up, just like he said to, and she wasn't going to ruin her outfit with wellington boots.

She stumbled slightly down the slightly steep slope, but he held onto her tightly. "These woods are the perfect environment for the reindeer," he explained to her. "Plenty of hiding places, plenty of food. Protection from the harsh weather when it comes, and yet perfect for them to run out of and fly from when it's time for them to migrate in the summer."

"They migrate in the summer?" she asked with a frown. "I thought things migrated to get _away_ from the horrid weather, not the nice weather?"

"They're reindeers," he pointed out. "Or, rather, they are a similar species to reindeers. They're built for the snow and the cold."

She nodded. "I guess they'd overheat in the sun," she agreed. "They can get rather fluffy, can't they?"

"Oh, you have no idea," the Doctor replied. "In the future, when the planet is much more populated, their fur is used for clothes and blankets. In fact, the one on the sofa is Grafta fur."

Danni looked at him, absolutely horrified at the idea of using anything's fur as clothes, let alone the blanket that she snuggled under while watching movies. He seemed to see this and quickly shook his head. "No, I don't mean like that," he quickly corrected himself. "It's more like sheep's wool. They shear it off and make clothes so that the animals don't overheat."

Danni visibly relaxed, then stumbled again on the hill, going over on her ankle. She cried out in surprise, though, more than pain and they both stopped while she righted herself.

"So they're not actually harmed?" she asked and he nodded.

"They rather enjoy it, actually," he explained. "It's only allowed for three or so of the months of the year, and only on the Graftas that want it. They come and go as they pleased, and boy do they turn up in their hundreds."

Danni grinned. "That's alright then," she replied, testing her ankle out. It didn't seem to hurt, but the Doctor decided at the gingerly way she tested her weight that maybe he shouldn't be taking any more chances.

She yelled again in surprise as he swept her off her feet, one arm underneath her knees so he was carrying her bridal style. Her arms immediately went around his neck in an attempt to keep herself from falling. "Theta, what are you doing?"

"Carrying you, Mrs Claus," he replied as he set off down the hill. "We'll be there quicker, and you don't want you photographs involving you grimacing in pain, do you?"

"Photos?" she asked, intrigued, but he said no more. So she smiled, leaning against his chest. "I love you, you old fool," she told him and he chuckled.

 _~0~0~0~_

"Danni, hurry up," the Doctor called back to his favourite red-head – although, he was always sure to make sure that Donna never heard that. His long strides had been almost impossible for her to keep up with, so she'd been tugging at his arm to keep him by her side. However, just a few minutes ago, she had let him go and suddenly he much farther ahead than he had intended.

"I'm coming!" she called and he frowned, turning around. She was stood in the snow, grinning from ear to ear.

He flinched as the snowball hit him square in the chest and she started giggled, pleasantly surprised that she'd managed to catch him off-guard. He wiped the snow off his coat and shot her a look to tell her he wasn't amused at all.

She shot him back a look of pure innocence; her hands behind her back and her feet together as she fought hard to keep the smile off her face.

"Really, Danni?" he asked and she looked down, a look of chastisement on her face. After deciding that she'd suitably shown her remorse, he motioned for her to come closer. "Come on, then."

She looked up, grinned, and threw the snowball she had been hiding behind her back straight into his left thigh. He sighed; he should have known she had taken too long for just _one_ snowball.

"Alright," he drawled, like he was disappointed it had come to this. "If that's how it is."

He was quick to the ground, picking up a handful of snow he quickly squashed into a snowball of his own. She yelped in surprise at the sudden declaration of war, and she tried to do the same.

Soon snowballs were flying and Danni was running in front of the Doctor, twisting backwards to just hurl her small armful at him, her tactic to just continue to throw them at him in the hopes that at least one would hit.

He was relentless, though. And each of his well-timed shot managed to hit her with enough force to let her feel it, but not enough to actually hurt her. He just wanted to show she wasn't going to win, not actually do any damage.

"Stop it!" she shouted as she threw her last snowball. "I need more ammo!"

"' _All's fair'_ ," he reminded as he quickly made up another snowball quickly. Danni bent down, turning away from him to avoid a rather cold face. Her cheeks were always red and rosy from the air and the running, she didn't want to look like a tomato for the rest of the trip. She wanted to make a good impression.

Of course, she couldn't see the Doctor aim and throw until it was too late. She stood up and turned, ready to chuck her snowball but his hit her first. Still mid-spin, she was knocked off balance by his throw and her own clumsiness, and found herself tumbling down the hillside.

The Doctor's eyes widened in horror as she disappeared in a mass of upturned snow and yells. He scrambled up from his strategic place on the floor and dashed after her. He could see her rolling down until she came to a stop in true cartoon fashion; with her legs stretched out in front of her and a dazed look on her face at the bottom of the hill.

He skidded to a stop in front of her, crouching down and his eyes quickly scanning over her. "Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded, looking down at herself. Her head hurt a little, but otherwise she was just covered in snow. She brushed her arms down.

"I am," she promised before looking up at him. He didn't look convinced as he looked her over, and she was reminded of Eleven, who would come to look at her in the same way whenever she may have injured herself. She smiled softly at him. "Although, something is wrong," she replied with a suppressed smirk, a warmness filling her at his concern.

"What is it?" he asked, already reaching for his sonic screwdriver. He felt absolutely awful, and now they were going to have to head back to the TARDIS, and he'd never be able to show her the flying reindeer.

"You're not in the snow," she replied and reached out to grab him. Taking him yet again by surprise, she pulled him down into the snow next to her. He landed on his hands and knees with an ' _oomph'_ and she started laughing at the stunned look on his face.

He glanced at her, and watched her laugh, and smiled at how happy she was. He loved it when the people he was with were having a good time, and Danni wasn't an exception. He turned and plonked his bum in the snow next to her.

"We're going to be soaking when we get there," he pointed out and she shrugged.

"We can get warm again," she replied. "What are we seeing, anyway? They can't be actual reindeers."

"Well, no," he agreed. "They're called the Grafta, and have the softest fur in the nearest five galaxies. _And_ they voluntarily let people shear it off so the blankets and clothes can be made of it, because they're treated so well when they're having their haircuts."

Danni grinned. "Oh, do we have anything made of it?" she asked and the Doctor nodded, looking upwards thoughtfully.

"I think I have a blanket somewhere," he replied. "We'll take a look when we get back."

He hopped up off the floor and held his hand out to her. "Up you get, Danni-Girl," he told her and she quickly allowed him to help her up. "We've got to get about half way through the woods, but it'll be worth it."

"I bet," she replied eagerly and they set off, still holding hands.

 _~0~0~0~_

The woods were simply stunning. The Twelfth Doctor cleared a little path for them to step in, crushing down a few wild spikey branches with is boots before letting Danielle in first. He had always liked to watch her eyes dart around, but he loved it more when he could wow her himself. He wanted her attention solely on him, the universe could come second, or third. She was his universe, and there was a dark side of him that wanted it to be the same the other way around as well.

"These trees will only grow in certain soil," he told her as she looked up at the leaves that shielded them. "It has to have an exact pH balance that only occurs within certain dips within the hills. The Grafta love the leaves, so it means that they only tend to congregate around the woods."

"So these woods appear all over the planet?" Danni asked in reply and the Doctor shook her head.

"Just on this continent, and there's only about twelve or thirteen of them. We're in the most central one, because it's the one that tends to be left alone."

"Does that mean there's other people on the planet?" she asked, and he could tell by her voice that she was slightly disappointed in that idea. He smirked slightly, motioning her down to what appeared to be a clearer path.

"I know there are," he replied. "But they won't bother us. We'll be totally alone for this whole trip."

"Oh?" she shot him a look, suspicious at his confidence. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," he protested but she wasn't convinced. He could tell, and he huffed at the fact that he couldn't ever keep a surprise from her. "This way."

He stormed off and she giggled, watching him walk off. She didn't want to spoil his surprise, but he could be so transparent at times. She wasn't sure what he had in store for them both, but now she knew it wasn't just a normal trip, she couldn't help but get excited.

She made sure he thought she was right behind him before slowing down, crouching down and scooping up some of the snow on the ground. There wasn't a lot inside the wood, but enough for her to create a small ball in her hands.

He jumped a mile when it hit his back. He spun around, holding his sonic screwdriver in front of him like a gun and he looked ready to attack whoever had attacked him first.

He lowered his screwdriver as Danni forced back her laughter. "Really, Danielle?" he snapped and she nodded, continuing to giggle.

"You're just an easy target, sweetie," she teased and he raised one of his ever-imposing eyebrows.

"That sounds like a challenge, my Pet," he declared as a grin spread on his face. "One I'm very much up for."

She backed away slightly as he took a step towards her. "Has your aim approved with age?" she teased, slightly concerned that she would get pummelled by snowballs.

"Most definitely," he purred. "But I'm not planning on snowballs."

He charged at her, long legs striding and she shrieked in amused surprise as he chased after her. She ran deeper into the woods, knowing that he'd catch up with her at any moment but refusing to give him an easy time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you _sure_ you know where we're going?" Danni asked as she followed Eleven through the woods. He seemed to continuously stop and look every which way he could, before deciding he was going in the right direction after all.

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied with a bit of a huff. She'd asked the same question about five times again, and he was definitely _not_ lost. He knew exactly where he had to get to, it was the path that didn't seem quite right.

Danni almost walked into him as he came to a sudden stop, pulling out his screwdriver. He pointed it into the woods and set it off. A couple of animals seemed to be startled and they ran away from the two strange people stood in their home, but nothing else happened.

He lowered his screwdriver and turned on his heel 90 degrees. "We need to go this way," he declared, pulling her along. She rolled her eyes.

"You were certain it was straight ahead a couple of minutes ago," she pointed out.

"Now I'm certain it's this way," he replied. "People are allowed to change their minds. That's all I've done."

Danni didn't mind being lost too much. They'd find their way out eventually; the woods hadn't been that big so as long as they continued in one direction for a while they'd make it to the edge. And it was very pretty. The leaves were a multitude of different greens and dark browns, the trees stretched up into the sky like giants. They'd seen quite a few different animals peeking out at their new visitors but they'd not managed to get too close just yet.

"If you say so, dear," she replied, very clearly humouring him. He stopped again, turning and pointing his screwdriver at her.

"Oi," he started firmly. "I have a fantastic plan, you're going to be absolutely astounded."

She quickly nodded. "I'm sure I will," she replied. "I'm also hoping to be rather warm when we get there."

"I'm sure you will be," he promised, turning to look at her. He had been getting slightly exasperated with her little comments, because he really was trying his best. He enjoyed teasing each other as much as the next couple, but she was starting to sound annoyed at his attempt to do something romantic, and he wasn't happy that his surprise was being met with such hostility.

However, when he did turn to ask her why she was getting annoyed, he found her with a smile on her face. A lovely, happy smile that was tainted by the slight blue colour her lips were turning. Even in his fluffy red coat she was starting to freeze, and he hadn't even thought about it. He was only slightly chilly himself, but sometimes he forgot how much quicker she felt the cold. The red coat barely reached her knees, and she was only wearing tights and shoes underneath, which were definitely not going to keep out the cold.

She probably didn't even mean to be so snappy, she probably was just trying to tease him and it was coming out sharper because of how cold she was. Suddenly he felt incredibly guilty about telling her to get dressed into her nice clothes before they'd reached their destination.

He reached out, placing a hand on each of her arms and rubbing vigorously to try and warm her up. "It won't be long," he promised. "And we'll build a small fire we can sit around. I think I may have some marshmallows in my pockets."

The relief that fell on her face made his guilt soar even more. "Let's stick with the fire first, eh?" she replied and he nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as if he could warm her up through the thick fabric of the coat.

"Whatever you want, Danni-Girl," he promised softly. He would give her whatever she wanted. He just hoped he'd remembered to order the fire as well.

 _~0~0~0~_

"Where did you hear about this place?" Danni asked Ten as they made their way through the woods. It was all incredibly storybook, with little nooks and crannies all over the spot alluding to secret and magical places just waiting to be explored. "Have you been here before?"

He shook his head. "No, never been here," he told her. "I think I heard about it when I was travelling with Sarah Jane. I just never found a reason to come. My Christmases are always so busy, and to come any other time of years seemed a bit of a waste."

She nodded in agreement, once again taking in the wintery scene. "That's the understatement of the year," she teased. "What was your last Christmas, anyway? Was it the Titanic?"

"I think it was, yeah," he replied. Poor Astrid had lost her life, but he didn't allow himself to feel the guilt of his actions. Right now, he was trying to have a good time with his best friend, and he wasn't going to let it ruin it. "When I met Wilf for the first time."

Danni's eyes lit up in the same way they always did when Donna's granddad came up in conversation. "Oh, Mr Mott! I haven't seen him in _ages_. Is that where Donna is now?"

"For some reason she felt like she hadn't seen him in a while," the Doctor explained. "Apparently I can't keep her entertained enough."

There was a joke in his voice, but Danni knew that it was holding an insecurity that he didn't want to share. Still, Danni gave his hand a squeeze. "I bet that's entirely the problem," she told him. "You're much too exciting, Spaceman. Sometimes it's nice to just spend some time with the people you love without worrying you're going to die, or be astounded by new civilisations across the universe."

He looked down at the top of her head, smiling at the panda face that covered it. He had to admit, his time with Danni tended to be her jumping into an adventure and them running, but they did have some quiet time together. And he had to admit it was really nice to just be able to talk to her without worrying that they might be heard by someone they shouldn't be.

"You're quite right there, Danni-Girl," he agreed and she beamed brightly at him. "Who would you spend some down time with, then?"

She shot him a smile. "Well, you, isn't it?" she replied. "Who else?"

"No, come on," he pressed with a chuckle. "Really, who would you pick?"

She fell to a stop, looking rather confused at him. "I mean it," she pressed. "I enjoy spending time with you. With any and all of you. It's nice to just go for a walk occasionally."

The fact that he genuinely seemed shocked hurt a little, but she didn't let him dwell on it. She started walking again, pulling him slightly. "And it's a good thing I do, isn't it?" she continued cheekily. "Otherwise jumping around you would really _suck_."

"Hey!" he retorted, joining in her with her little teasing. "Don't make me leave you here, Danni-Girl."

"Oh, don't worry, I like you," she replied. "It's a good thing you're good looking."

He knew he should act offended at being reduced to his looks, but instead he felt quite smug and straightened, walking slightly taller. "Yeah, I'm not bad, am I?" he agreed and she nudged him in the side.

"Oi, you're supposed to say something nice about me!" Danni protested.

"Am I?" he asked, grinning even though he sounded oblivious.

"Yes, you cheeky Time Lord," she replied.

"Well," he dragged out, letting go of her hand to chuck his arm around her shoulder. "I'm with you right now, aren't I? Walking through a winter wonderland looking for flying reindeer. I didn't bring Donna, just you."

She grinned up at him. "There it is," she replied happily. "Something nice. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Good," he said with a nod. "I have a reputation."

"As a pretty boy," she finished with a murmur.

"I can take you back to the TARDIS," he warned and she shot him the most innocent of looks.

"I didn't say anything," she quickly promised.

 _~0~0~0~_

Twelve and Danni didn't say much as they walked through the forest. After the Doctor's initial information dump, there wasn't much to say except to point out various species of plants and animals, to which Danni would nod and listen appreciatively, but wouldn't say much.

Of course, the wet spot on her back said a _lot_ more that she did. And the fact that the Doctor also seemed rather dishevelled compared to when they'd stepped into the woods together. However, there was no one there to comment but them, and they weren't saying anything at all.

 _~0~0~0~_

Eleven came rushing back into the little clearing that he had left Danni in, a smile on his face that made him look like the proverbial cat who'd gotten the cream. It was contagious and she grinned back at him. "Find what you were looking for?" she asked and he nodded eagerly.

"You're going to love it," he promised. "Close your eyes."

She frowned, shaking her head. "Not a chance. I'll fall over, you know I will."

"I'll catch you," he reassured her. "Don't make me blindfold you, Danni-Girl. I have a bowtie that will be perfect for that."

She smirked at him. "Promises, promises, Spaceman. But not until you show me your surprise."

He shook his head at his cheeky wife, telling her exactly that as he covered her eyes to force them to close. He gave his hand a little wiggle in front of her face to see if she winced – she didn't – so he took both of her hands in his.

"Just walk forward," he told her encouragingly. "I've got you, I won't let you walk into anything."

"Remember when you made that little thing that went 'beep' for Amy?" she asked as she tentatively took her first step forward. When she didn't fall into an abyss, she was happy to follow the Doctor's gentle direction. "There better not be any Weeping Angels here."

"Definitely not," he promised, catching her as her foot caught on a bit of rock. "You're okay, just keep going."

He was backing into the larger opening in the forest that he'd wanted to show her, one that was set up perfectly just for her. He kept a hold of her hands until he reached the perfect spot, spinning around her to make sure that she could see it perfectly.

"Alright," he started slowly before deciding it was the perfect spot. " _Now_."

She opened her eyes, and he watched at the pure delight spread across her face. She looked around at the brightly coloured flowerbeds, at the water fountain in the middle and, finally, at the small white arch that stood next to it. The arch was covered in deep red flowers, not roses, but beautiful none the less.

"What is this?" she asked him as he took her to the fountain. "It looks like a fairy tale."

"Like you're about to meet Prince Charming?" he replied jokingly and she nodded in agreement.

"This is magical," she continued. "Why is it here?"

"I had it set up for us," he explained as she spun slowly on the spot, trying to spot all the little details. "It's not much, but I thought it would add a lovely bit of atmosphere."

She nodded in agreement before spotting an old wooden bench. "It's so quaint," she agreed. "Are we going to have a picnic?"

He shook his head. "I thought, perhaps, you might want to get married again," he replied, a little nervous.

She turned back to look at him. "Married?" she asked and he nodded.

"I thought you might like it," he offered and she nodded eagerly.

"I do," she agreed. "I love it, let's do it. Oh!" she jumped up and down on the spot, but looked distinctly annoyed. "I didn't bring a camera! We don't have any from our other two, I could have taken pictures."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "All taken care of, Danni-Girl," he explained. "Just behind us, all I have to do is set off the sonic screwdriver at the right moment."

She giggled, hugging him tightly. "You're such a cheeky Time Lord," she told him. "Who did you get to do it?"

"Oh, it's just us," he replied. "I thought that you'd prefer the _intimacy_ of it."

She shrugged out of his grasp, shooting him a look. "I know what you were thinking," she replied, walking back to the fountain. "You thought you could get me all loved up, so you could…"

"That's not it," he interrupted and she shot him a disappointed look.

"That's a shame," she said. "Because it would have worked."

She looked over the small fountain again, wondering where it had gotten the water from. It was quite ornate, but also not too much, with a little bird on the top with the water coming from its beak as well as the little waterfall it was stood on. She reached out to stroke it on top of its little stone head; it was very cute.

 _~0~0~0~_

"Oh, you've got to see this," Danni called behind her. Her and Ten had decided that splitting up to find a proper clearing to view the flying reindeer from was probably more sensible that walking around in a circle together. They didn't want to be lost in the woods after dark because there wasn't any chance of seeing them without daylight. It did mean that they didn't get to hold hands anymore, a small luxury Danni always took when she was with Ten, but the sight she found was more than worth it.

She stepped into the clearing as the sounds of rustling behind her grew in volume. The Doctor joined her quickly, but she was already looking around the slightly dilapidated set up with a look of awe on her face.

"Well, would you look at that," he commented, running a hand through his hair as he took in the sight. The white wooden arch in the middle had seen better days, and the woods was slowly reclaiming it with vines and wild flowers. There was a bench that had almost been completely eaten up into the trees surrounding the clearing, and there were a few wooden chairs that had been knocked over, but probably by wildlife rather than a fleeing crowd.

"It's like… It's like a fairy tale," Danni continued as she walked through the uneven grass. "What is it?"

The Doctor walked over to the arch, giving it a once over with a thoughtful frown. "If I had to say, I'd guess it was set up for weddings," he replied. "This would be where the couple would stand, looking all lovey dovey at each other, and this," he hopped underneath the arch, standing stiffly, "is where our officiator would stand."

Danni giggled as he put on a very posh British voice. "If you know any reasons why these two should not join…"

She skipped over, standing in front of him like she was the one getting married. "Oh, but I do love him so," she replied in her own attempt at an accent. "Please, let us be wed."

The Doctor tapped his chin for a couple of moments before shaking her head. "Nah," he dismissed, chucking his arm around her shoulders. "You can do much better than him, Danni-Girl. He doesn't even exist, at least have _some_ standards."

"Oi, Spaceman, I'll let you know that I have had _plenty_ of offers over my time," she retorted, although that count was only two. One _was_ a founding father, though. That had to count for something, right?

"Oh? And I wasn't invited. I'm hurt," he teased back. She shrugged away from him, turning to walk backwards away from him.

"Who says you weren't there?" she asked smugly before leaving him to think on her words. She walked over to a little fountain in the middle. It was stone, with a little bird on top with water coming from its beak and it was stood in a little waterfall. "This is really cute," she told him. "It's a shame it was all abandoned like this."

"It's not an area that is visited very often by the locals," he explained, walking over to join her with is hands in his pockets. "They probably just found a place closer to home and set up there instead."

Danni nodded. "You're right," she agreed. "It's just a shame, isn't it? This place probably holds all sorts of memories, and now it's left here, forgotten. I wonder what the people who used it would think about it now."

The Doctor knew she loved to people watch, that stories intrigued her as much as new places did. He knew that, on some level, the idea of this place's stories being forgotten made her think of her own story being forgotten by her family back in her own universe, but he wasn't sure how to reassure her about that. Even taking her back to see the little clearing full of life wouldn't heal that hurt. Losing your home was something that would never heal.

So he left her to come to terms with it herself. She seemed fascinated by the little fountain. So much so that she reached out to stroke the little bird that sat on top.

 _~0~0~0~_

"You're not peeking, are you?" Twelve drawled as he stepped into the clearing. It had been set up just as the locals had described, and he tried not to sneer at the over-sentimental scenery that now met them. He knew that Danielle would like it, and the area was for her even if their reason for being there was for him.

"I'm not peeking," Danni reiterated with an exasperated tone. He'd asked her a multitude of times since he'd left her standing in the woods on her own to check out the spot he wanted to show her the reindeers – sorry, _Grafta._ She wasn't sure why she couldn't just go with him, but he suddenly became very secretive with her. "But, you know, if I'm supposed to follow you I'm going to have to open my eyes eventually."

"I know," he replied. "Let me just…"

He rushed around the area, straightening each chair in the rows in front of the arch before dashing to the back. She had an obsession with capturing occasions in photographs, and so he double-checked that the camera was in working order.

He then stood in the middle by the small water feature that balanced out the white wood perfectly, did a little happy jig to himself, then stood straight. "Alright, Danielle, you can come now."

He watched the leaves rustle around the little path that she would be walking up, then she appeared with a vaguely confused look on her face. He knew that she had figured out he had more planned than what he said, but he also knew that she wouldn't have suspected this. Not in a million years.

"What- What is this?" she asked, her eyes drinking in every detail. "It's like- It's like a fairy tale wedding."

"Not quite, my Pet," he told her, walking from his spot to meet her in her slow steps. "Not _like_ fairy tale wedding. It _is_ a fairy tale wedding. Your fairy tale wedding, in fact."

Her head snapped around to look at him, eyes wide. "Wait, what?"

"My Pet," he purred, taking her hand in his. He slipped the wedding band with the rarest diamond off her finger. "I believe that, since I regenerated, we've never married. You're still bound to the man I was before, not who I am now."

Her face softened slightly. "But you're still my Theta," she told him earnestly.

"Quite right," he agreed. "But, you must admit, your vows were to that floppy-haired moron, and not myself. Would you allow me to rectify that?"

He watched her closely as a smile spread on her face. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

He nodded, and so did she. "Of course I will," she exclaimed and he slipped the ring back onto her finger. Her eyes started darting around once again. "Are people hiding?" she asked him. "Is that why you came in first? To make sure I didn't see them?"

"On the contrary, my dear," he replied, pulling her closer. "I had to make sure that no one was here at all. With no one here to ruin this occasion, it would run smoother and be all the sweeter."

She smirked, reaching up to run her fingers down his cheek. "What you want is no one here to interrupt the _afters_ , isn't it?"

"What can I say?" he retorted. "You're incredibly gorgeous, my Pet. I can only imagine what it will be like once you're mine."

He nuzzled up against her face, placing kisses onto her neck, and she giggled slightly but didn't push him away. "Theta, not until after," she scolded and he spun her around, backing her towards the woods, and the trees which had already proven to be very good support.

"Why not both?" he asked just before bumping into the water feature. Danni gasped, breaking out of his grasp to catch it before it fell to the ground.

"Theta!" she exclaimed, straightening it up. "This isn't our stuff, we can't just break it when we get too frisky!"

"It's just a fountain!" he protested as she looked it over for damage. "Don't we have better things to be getting on with than worrying about accidental vandalism?"

She nodded, agreeing although she didn't tear her eyes away from the fountain. Her hearts were racing happily. He wanted to marry her, and even though it may not have been an 'official' ceremony, it was all they needed. When you travelled across all of time and space, the thought behind your actions became more important than the proof. He'd done this because he wanted to prove that she was his wife, that she'd still marry him even though he no longer looked like the man who had first wooed her. It was sweet, and it made her feel incredibly loved.

Still, it was no excuse to go breaking other people's property. Everything seemed in order, including the little bird that sat on top of the fountain. That was good, he was too cute to break. She reached out to stroke across his head…

There was an almighty bang, and a white flash that ran painfully up her arm even as it threw her backwards. She yelled in surprise, not expecting to go flying from the fountain, but the Doctor reacted quick enough to catch her. They both fell to the floor as it became too bright for either of them to see.

Then everything was fine. Danni's eyes fluttered opened, blinking away the spots in her vision and the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver. She felt slightly in shock, but otherwise was fine as he began to scan her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pausing his scanning as the question was echoed in voices neither of them had heard in hundreds of years.

They turned in unison to look into the clearing. In two other places, like the corners of a triangle, were two other Doctors on the floor, checking over two other Dannis, who all looked as confused as they felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Danni took hold of Twelve's arm, looking at the two other little pairs in complete bewilderment. The Doctor was still holding her back, much like the other two were doing to their Danni's. "Theta, what's going on?" she hissed as a whisper.

"I don't know," he replied. "We appear to have been gate-crashed."

She rolled her eyes. Although it was rather sweet that he was more worried about their wedding than the fact that there were suddenly three of him and three of her in the same spot, when moments ago they had been alone, it really was a more pressing matter.

"Theta?"

All their attention was pulled to the red-headed Danni, who was standing up from next to Ten. Her eyes were shining happy, a grin on her face and soon she was running over to Eleven. He also was scrambling off the floor, and the two embraced happily in the middle of the triangle.

"Of course," Twelve grumbled quietly from her side, as if he didn't expect anyone to hear him at all. "Always the bow tie."

His Danni nudged him in the side before helping herself off the ground. When Eleven was finished hugging the red-headed Danni, he turned to give his Danni a hand up. She grinned as they all slowly made their way towards each other.

"What happened?" Twelve-Danni asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm not sure," Ten-Danni replied. "I was just looking at the fountain and ' _boom_ ', I was thrown to the floor and you were all here." She smiled at Twelve-Danni and held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Danni by the way."

Twelve-Danni and Eleven-Danni both shared an amused look. "Well, this is going to get interesting very quickly," Eleven-Danni stated and Twelve-Danni nodded in agreement.

She turned back to the young red-head. "We know," she told the red-head. "We're Danni too."

Ten-Danni rolled her eyes, turning to Ten. "You picked up a girl called Danni?" she teased. "I didn't know you'd miss me _that_ much, Spaceman."

The Doctor didn't reply to her teasing, though. Both of the blonde Dannis could see the way he was eyeing them, like he didn't quite trust how they existed. "How?"

Eleven-Danni shrugged. "We're adopted, it would seem," she drawled, and Twelve-Danni recognised the anger behind the words. Whereas hers had faded, it must have been still quite new to the younger Danni.

"Spoilers," she added onto the end and Ten groaned.

"That word!" he exclaimed, causing all of the Dannis to giggle at him. "I hate it, why must you always use it?"

"It runs in the family," Twelve-Danni said without thinking much about it.

"Hang on, you're River's kid?" Ten-Danni exclaimed, like suddenly she'd heard the best piece of gossip in her life. They both nodded, one Danni looking less enthused about it than the other. "Oh my god, that's amazing! Who's your dad? When did you meet the Doctor? Am I still around?"

The three Doctor's shared a look, while the two regenerated Dannis didn't really know what to do. Both of them knew how much it would hurt the red-head to find out that she wasn't who she thought she was, that her background was a lot more complicated than the mess it already was.

"I think the bigger question is; where did you all come from?" Twelve-Danni interjected and the young woman pouted, although she didn't try and force the conversation back. "After all you weren't here a minute ago."

Eleven nodded, clicking his fingers and pointing at her. "That is right," he agreed and a giant grin spread on her face. He shot her a wink and she couldn't help but giggle. Oh, she really did miss him.

Twelve, who was stood next to her, straightened in annoyance at her reaction. "I think the bigger question is why are you dressed up like Father Christmas?" he shot back.

"Because it's Christmas!" he exclaimed, doing a little spin before, obviously, feeling rather defensive about his choice in bright red trousers. "I thought it was festive."

"It is!" all three Dannis exclaimed at once, causing the other two Doctors to scowl.

"You look ridiculous," Twelve snapped. "You're even wearing that stupid bow tie underneath it. Grow up."

"Oi, stop it," his Danni warned him. "We need to work out what exactly happened, you three do not need to bicker."

Ten held up his hand. "I'm not bickering," he pointed out, a little too smugly and the two other Doctors gave him a dirty look.

"He always was cocky," Eleven told Twelve, who nodded in agreement. Twelve-Danni sighed.

" _Please_ can we get back to why we're all suddenly in the middle of a wood?" she asked in exasperation.

"Well, we were," Eleven-Danni started, glancing up at her husband with a silly smile on her face. "We were here to get married again."

Eleven seemed to forget his annoyance at the other two Doctors, wrapping his arms around the woman he loved. "Yeah, we were," he replied softly, nuzzling against her face. Before they kissed, though, his brows furrowed and his thoughts pulled himself out of it. "Hang on, you were in the clearing too?"

Twelve nodded. "I thought that was obvious," he drawled. "We all were in the clearing, weren't we?"

"But we were on our own," Twelve-Danni pointed out. "None of you were here."

"And when we turned up, the place was in a much worse state than it is now," Ten-Danni said, looking up at Ten for confirmation. Her heart ached sadly at the way that Eleven was holding the new Danni in his life, but she had to admit, he seemed to really love her. Good for him.

"Maybe we were here on three separate dates, and whatever caused the energy explosion brought us all to a singular point?" Ten suggested after giving Danni a little affirmative nod.

"You mean, we were in the same spot, but over different times?" Twelve-Danni asked, and Ten nodded. "Well, that makes sense. We were in in the 13th century."

Ten-Danni's eyes lit up. "Oh, that's when we were as well," she exclaimed happily. Part of her was really happy that later Doctors were taking this new Danni on second-hand dates. "1275, actually."

Eleven-Danni frowned. "That's when we were as well," she commented. "1275 as well." She looked up at Eleven, who still held her in his arms. "No one else was here. You said so."

"I think we were all in the same place at the same time," Twelve spoke up. She wasn't his Danielle, but he really couldn't stand the way she was looking at his younger self. He caught his Danielle looking away from Eleven at the older man's Scottish voice and scowled slightly.

"If we were all here at the same time…" she started before looking at her younger, red-headed self. No matter what the Doctor had said to her, she would always regard her first body as prettier than she was now. "You said that the place was 'in a worse state than it is now'. What did you mean?"

The red-head shrugged. "You know, it was all dilapidated and stuff. This looks like it was done up really recently."

Twelve nodded, seeing where his wife was going with her questioning. "So you can't have been here the same time as us," he concluded.

"That's true," Eleven agreed. "I sorted this all out before I brought Danni here," he shot Ten a smug look. "It's a shame your Doctor didn't do the same."

"It's not like we _planned_ on being here," Ten protested. "We were just out on a walk. Don't try and ruin our day out because you feel inferior."

" _I_ feel inferior!" Eleven exclaimed in disbelief. Twelve rolled his eyes. He didn't expect anything less from his two younger selves. Considering how much older he was to the pair of them, it was like he was watching himself from his adolescence, and it wasn't pleasant.

"That's enough," his Danni barked slightly and the two men stopped their bickering, chastised. "Look, you were always awful for bickering with yourself."

"That's true!" Eleven-Danni piped up. "Remember when we appeared and they'd merged together. With Donna and Amy?"

Twelve-Danni nodded. "Yes, I do, it was terrible," she agreed.

"Hang on," Ten-Danni started with a frown on her face. "That happened to me, not you."

The two blonde Dannis shot her an almost pitying look, one that had her arms crossing and a scowl appearing on her face.

"We don't need that again," Twelve-Danni continued before she could say anything, though. "What we need to work out is what happened to bring us all together. We must have been here on different days, right?"

"What makes you say that?" Ten questioned.

"Well, you were here when it wasn't fixed up," she reasoned with a shrug. "And no one was here when we turned up, and same with them two," she nodded over at Eleven and Danni. "So, it stands to reason that while we were all here in the same year, we can't have been here on the same day. You two were probably first."

He raised his eyebrows, slightly impressed. "That's not a bad suggestion," he agreed and Ten-Danni glared at her for impressing _her_ Doctor.

"It doesn't work, though, does it?" she all but snapped, surprising them all with her anger. Eleven could see how agitated she was getting, and for a moment they all had to wonder if she was hearing that noise in her head that would drive her to irrational spikes in emotion.

He took a step towards her, letting go of his current wife. He knew she wouldn't mind, but still gave her arm a little squeeze as he headed over to her. "What do you mean, Danni-Girl?" he asked. He wanted to be nearer so he could help calm her down if he needed to.

She smirked slightly as he left the 'new' Danni behind to come closer. She could show off as well, _and_ she was better at it as well. "Well, if we were all here but on different days, then at least two of you would remember. And, considering everyone's surprise, no one remembers this at all. So you can't have been here after us."

She watched as his eyes lit up. "That's right," he agreed. "I'm not sure about eyebrows over there," he motioned to Twelve. "but I'm not old enough to forget this place. Not when I'm bringing you here to get married again. I'm not going to rehash a day out for _that_."

"Excuse me," Twelve retorted indignantly. "I chose this place to marry _my_ wife again because I've been meaning to come here since before you were even a mistake in my history. Get your own ideas."

"Get my," Eleven spluttered. "This was _my_ idea first! Don't blame me for you unoriginality!"

As they started bickering, Eleven-Danni walked over to Twelve-Danni. "It's nice to know things don't change," she commented. "He never likes himself."

Red-headed Danni felt rather left out, so she stormed over to see them both. Although, once she realised they weren't actually talking about her, she calmed down a bit. They seemed rather nice, and were actually more logical and reasonable about the situation than she was. It wasn't their fault that she'd been replaced by a blonde model.

They were _always_ blonde.

Both of them welcomed her into their conversation with a smile, so she offered one in return. "I never thought I'd get to see past Eleven," she commented lightly. "It's rather nice to know he lives on after regeneration, really."

Eleven-Danni frowned as they watched Ten join in on the giant argument as Eleven tried to deflect some of the insults onto his younger self. "That's what I don't understand," she stated. "He told me that he was the last regeneration. How does your Doctor even exist?"

"It's a long story," Twelve-Danni brushed off. The only other answer to that question was ' _spoilers'_ , and she knew saying it would bring a lot of attention to herself. "We didn't think he was going to regenerate, either."

"The Doctor doesn't regenerate?" Ten-Danni asked. She looked at the new Doctor. He was a lot older looking than the other two, but he definitely still had that charm that would hold her attention. "But he's right there."

"He's not supposed to," Twelve-Danni explained slightly. "Or, at least, our Doctor isn't supposed to. Yours might be totally fine."

"Oh," Ten-Danni said happily. "He hasn't mentioned anything, so I'm going to say he's probably okay."

Then her brows furrowed and both blonde Dannis suddenly realised that the thoughtful face that the Doctors has always teased her about was very much a thing. "Wait, does that mean you're actually me?" she asked softly.

Eleven-Danni wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "You get used to it," she promised. "We both regenerated. Our mums were Time Lords."

The young red-head didn't look particularly impressed by this piece of knowledge. "Glad it's you and not me," she replied. "I mean, sure, I would love to be part Time Lord, but my mum was human. I'd hate for her to have lied to me."

"Yeah, I wasn't best pleased," Twelve-Danni replied slowly. Neither of her older selves wanted to break it to her, so they decided that they'd just let her to continue to believe that the differences were there. "I wonder what else is different. Aside from when they decided to bring us here, anyway."

"Is it true that he was going to marry you here?" Ten-Danni suddenly gushed. "Ten wasn't, obviously, you probably knew that, but did he really bring you here to get married?"

Twelve-Danni nodded. "Well, remarried," she corrected. "We got married so long ago, now, and he was Eleven at the time. I think he wanted to marry me in his new body."

Eleven-Danni nodded. "I can totally see that," she replied. "This isn't the first time we've got remarried since France."

"France?" Twelve-Danni asked with a frown. "We've never married in France."

"Yeah we did," the other Danni said. "That was when we first got married."

"No, we got married in Space Vegas," Twelve-Danni protested. "I'm old, but I do know that much."

"Well, there's another difference right there, then," Ten-Danni said before looking thoughtful. "I wonder where we'll get married."

"We got married in Space Vegas after we got engaged," Twelve-Danni explained. "He proposed then we rushed off there."

Eleven-Danni pointed at her a couple of times. "We were going to do that," she replied. "But I'd just spent four weeks with the Ponds and I didn't want to leave them out, so we left and went back for them. Amy wanted to help plan, and Jack threw a fit when he found out we were going to just go to a little chapel on the Strip. We ended up in Paris, it was lovely."

"There's another difference," Twelve-Danni said. "He left me for over five months. We ended up rushing off because I was threatening to leave him. That was with the Ponds as well, with those little black boxes."

"The Power of Three?" Ten-Danni asked with a frown. "Why were you with the Ponds? We jumped forward to the next part of the episode." She gasped, her mouth open slightly, completely outraged. "Are you telling me I missed out from getting married because I _didn't_ stay behind? Are you actually kidding me?!"

"It's probably going to happen at a different time for you," Twelve-Danni reassured her. "I mean, it doesn't matter where, does it?"

Ten-Danni shrugged, trying not to look too put out. "I guess not," she grumbled. Not only did they get to regenerate, which meant spending time with their Doctors for a lot longer than she could ever hope for, but they also got married before her as well! This all seemed so terribly unfair.

Although…. She had thought that Ten would have picked up the conversation topic right now. He always steered away from anything commitment related. She knew it freaked him out slightly.

"They're being quiet."

All three Dannis agreed instantly, and turned from their little circle to see the three Doctors watching them, their argument long forgotten.

Twelve-Danni was the first one to speak up. "What?"

"What are you three talking about?" Ten asked, waving his hand from side to side as he pointed at them all.

"About all the differences between us?" Twelve-Danni replied slowly, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"You think we're all from different universes, don't you?" Eleven asked and she nodded in reply. "When did you work that out?"

"Oh, ages ago, when Danni started talking about the dilapidated place she'd come from, and how we couldn't have been here on different days" Eleven-Danni dismissed before she started grinning. "Oh, have you three just worked it out?"

Twelve-Danni gasped, her amusement making her eyes shine. "Oh, they have!" she cried and all three men looked unimpressed at the teasing.

They had, in fact, just worked it out together while the Dannis had been gossiping. It had been quite a revelation between them, one they'd been happy to show off with, until they'd overheard the women's conversation.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smartest person in the room?" Red-headed Danni teased. Oh, she really did love showing off to her Theta. It always annoyed him when someone knew more than him, and it was so much fun to play with.

"I am the smartest person in the room," Ten protested.

Eleven and Twelve both nodded in agreement, although they weren't sure how to pull it back. Torn between being happy that Danni was showing her skills and not being able to work their predicament out first, all three Doctors tried to think of something they didn't know.

"Ah, ah!" Eleven cried suddenly. "Do you know how we actually came together, though?"

Ten nodded, clapping his hand on his other self's arm, and all three waited expectantly for an answer.

Twelve-Danni shrugged. "No, I guess not," she admitted. "It's not like we're the super smart aliens, though, is it?"

"True, true," Ten stated, starting to pace, a swagger to his step as his hands went in his pockets. "You see, you humans, with your tiny Earth educations…"

Both of the other Doctors winced as all three Dannis eyes narrowed in anger. However, it was the youngest, and most fiery Danni who stepped forward. "Us humans?" she repeated lowly, showing her dangerously simmering anger in the tone of her voice.

As Ten-Danni put her hands on her hips, glaring down the youngest of the three Doctors despite the height different between them, Eleven couldn't help but turned to the other Danni he was stood with. The differences between her and her first body were astounding, and yet he could see the differences between her and his own Danni much clearer than that. Her confidence had yet to build up fully in her body, despite the years she'd spent in it. This Danni no longer had those hang-ups, and it was very attractive indeed.

The conversation the three women had been having had also been rather interesting to listen to, and he nudged her slightly. She looked up at him and he saw the smile spread on her face. Just the same as his Danni.

"Space Vegas?" he asked quietly, teasingly. A blush spread on her cheeks and she ducked away from his gaze.

"What?" she replied, trying to hide from his knowing look. "It was your idea, I-I just went along with it."

"My Danni didn't," he said, although she already knew that. "Was it good? Did you have a good night?"

Memories of her wedding night flashed through her mind like it was the next morning. Despite the rather humorous interlude they'd had, the memories had her flushing deeper and his grin grew even more. "Oh, you did," he purred, grabbing her to pull her closer, an arm around her life. "I wonder if you would have enjoyed me _just_ as much."

"Stop it, Theta," she replied quietly. "There's people around."

"It's just you and me," he pointed out cheekily. She wasn't his Danni, that was definitely true, but he couldn't help it. She had always been so irresistible to him, a different dimension didn't change that. He wasn't going to do anything, of course he wasn't. She wasn't his Danni, but that didn't mean that he couldn't have any fun.

She was yanked out of his grasp and a very furious looking Twelve stepped between them. "That's _my_ Wife you're oogling," he warned in a growl.

"Theta, calm down," Twelve-Danni told him but he ignored her.

"Just because you can't keep your Danielle's head turned, don't think that you can have _mine_ ," he continued.

"Excuse me?" Eleven snapped. "My wife and I are _none_ of your business. Don't be cross because she blushed when _I_ was talking to her!"

"Talking to her about _me!_ " Twelve reminded pointedly. "It was _our_ wedding night. I'm sure yours was a disappointing as your bowtie suggests…"

"Hey, that's my husband!" Eleven-Danni interrupted. "He's tactless, but really?"

Twelve-Danni shook her head, reaching out to put an arm on her angry double. "Don't bother," she told the other woman with a sigh. "He's never going to like Eleven, it's not worth the effort. _Believe_ me."

Eleven-Danni frowned. "Really?" Twelve-Danni nodded and Eleven-Danni looked over at the man she didn't think her husband would turn into. "That's so sad."

Twelve heard her soft voice and turned to the two versions of his wife. They were stood side by side, the younger looking just like – her hands clasped in front of her and her feet together – while _his_ Danielle seemed so much more confident in herself, a confident that he knew came with her age.

The idea of the red-head behind him, still arguing, joining the two in front of him was a wonderful idea. She and the oldest Danni wouldn't protest, would be easy to convince. They'd have to convince the middle one, who he knew was still too shy.

It was with a smirk that he took a step towards the middle Danni, reaching out to take her hand. She automatically let him, and he marvelled at how far his wife had grown, and yet how much she was still the Danni who had first regenerated in front of his eyes.

"Don't worry, my Pet," he told her. "For every part I don't like, I have one I know you adore."

Eleven's mouth fell open as Twelve cupped her face, kissing his Danni. It wasn't her fault, she had always been a sucker for a kiss, and she quickly fell underneath him. He held her close and, in return, her hands held onto him so she didn't let him go.

He looked over at the Danni who had come with the man currently snogging his wife. She didn't look surprised, although her eyebrow was cocked as she watched them, like she was ready to give him a telling off. She turned to look at Eleven and rolled her eyes, showing him that while she wasn't necessarily angry, she was rather annoyed.

Well, if _he_ was the only one who seemed to have a problem with this… He walked over, hand on her hip and he watched her eyes widen a fraction. He gently gave her a little tug forward, encouraging her to step forward rather than forcing her.

As he dipped his head, kissing her and marvelling at how similar she felt and tasted to his own Danni, his older self was only just letting her go.

"Wow," she whispered and he smirked, nudging his nose against hers, trying to get her to tilt her head again.

"It must be nice, to know that I know what I'm doing," he purred.

She shot him a pointed look. "You always knew what you were doing," she told him, looking over to her husband, who was also quite capable of taking her breath away.

When she saw him kissing her other self, however, her eyes narrowed. How _dare_ he?

She ripped herself out of Twelve's arms, storming over and grabbing her other self. She pulled her backwards, spinning her around and breaking the kiss. "Get your hands off _my_ husband!" she snarled.

The other Danni blinked in surprise for a moment, before the angry look was echoed on her own face. "Excuse me," she started lowly. "You were the one kissing _my_ husband first! It's not my fault yours felt abandoned!"

"Abandoned?!" Eleven-Danni raged. "I wasn't abandoning him! Your husband came onto _me_ ," she jabbed herself in the chest. "Don't blame me because _you're_ not good enough to keep his attention."

"I got your husband's attention pretty easily," Twelve-Danni purred as Eleven and Twelve shared a look. Neither of them had really wanted to start a fight between the two women, even though they were enjoying them fighting over them.

Eleven took a step forward. "Danni…"

Both Dannis turned to glare at him and he shrank back. " _Don't!"_ they both shouted and he nodded.

"I'm not- carry on," he told them meekly. That wasn't a pleasant look to be at the end of.

"Look, you're young," Twelve-Danni told herself with a smug look on her face. "You don't get it yet, I understand. You'll be able to pull his attention soon enough, why not just back away for now?"

Eleven-Danni looked furious, so much so that she pulled Ten and his Danni over as she strode forward, giving her alternate self a shove forward. "Why don't you back off?" she snapped.

Twelve-Danni's face echoed her anger, and she shoved her back just as hard. "Why don't you stop being a brat?" she retorted.

Ten-Danni looked up at her Doctor. "I hope I'm not always like that," she commented lowly.

"I don't know," he replied. "I remember a distinctly red-headed fight when we first met Jenny."

"I remember that," Eleven chimed in, his eyes shining with happy memories. "You really don't like yourself, do you Danni-Girl?"

"Not that there's anything to dislike," Twelve added in his own low purr that, happily, had her flushing like her regenerated selves. "More Danielle always seems to be an advantage."

"A plus, even," Eleven suggested and all three Doctors nodded in agreement.

"You always say that," Ten-Danni replied cheekily. "I'm not sure this is better."

Twelve-Danni, who actually had to dodge Eleven-Danni's slap, held her hands up in front of her. "This is ridiculous!" she cried. "We're fighting with _each other_. We're worse than he is!"

Eleven-Danni deflated slightly, looking at the three men surrounding the red-head. She didn't look as angry as she had felt a moment ago, but the three men looked positively smug with having her attention on them. Even Eleven, who had promised that her regenerating hadn't mattered, that he had only dreamt about having her by his side until the end of his life, seemed happier with her old body.

Her arms felt by her side. "I was supposed to be getting married," she stated softly.

Twelve-Danni wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "This is why there shouldn't be more than one of us at once," she replied. "No one gets along with themselves. Remember Amy?"

Ten-Danni giggled, waving her hand. "I do!" she cried. "They both slapped Rory, it was hilarious."

"It was!" they all agreed at once, giggling together at the memory.

Twelve-Danni looked at her younger selves. "I'm sorry," she told them both.

"Me too," Eleven-Danni replied and the two blondes hugged. Ten-Danni rolled her eyes as the three men all straightened at the sight and she knew exactly what was running through each of their Time Lord brains.

"Perhaps we should work out how to get us all home," she stated pointedly.

"Ah, well, that's simple really," Eleven spoke up, rubbing his hands together after clapping them in front of him. "Each of you touched the fountain at the same time. It stands to reason that it would work the same in reverse."

"And if it doesn't, Spaceman?" his Danni asked.

"Well," he started as he tried to work out the answer to that. However, in his head, they were still hugging and his workings came to a standstill. "We'll just have to sort that out when we get to it."

Ten-Danni leant in closer to her older counterpart. "That means he hasn't a clue," she commented and both blondes nodded.

"They always do that," Eleven-Danni replied in the same, observant, tone. "He likes to make you think he has a plan, but it's all made up as he goes."

"It doesn't change," Twelve-Danni added. "Trust me, even now he's still the same."

All three men exchanged a look. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea that they were getting along after all. With a nod, they all walked over to their respective Dannis.

"Perhaps, my Pet, it's time to leave," Twelve purred into Danni's ear.

Eleven wrapped his arms around his Danni, pulling her closer. "We have a wedding to get to," he tempted.

Both blonde Dannis looked at each other, a secret smirk on both their faces that said that they both could predict them perfectly. They were just using the weddings to break them up and stop them ganging up on him.

Both of their eyes widened at the same time, as the same idea appeared in their heads at the same time. " _We should get married here!_ "

Both women broke out of their respective husband's grasps and grabbed each other's hands.

"Oh my god, that would be amazing," Twelve-Danni stated with her excitement at the idea causing her voice to race.

"Think about the photos," Eleven-Danni gushed. "All of us, together! We can all have a copy!"

They both turned to their alternate husbands, eyes wide and barely breathing as they waited for their approval. Eleven smiled, but took his Danni's hand instead of the Danni staring at him, turning her around so he could look at her.

"Marry me, Danni-Girl," he beseeched and she nodded, a smile lighting up her face.

"Anytime," she replied teasingly.

Twelve slowly turned his own Danielle around, cupping her face with his hand. "Will you let me marry you, Danielle?" he asked her and she nodded. He could feel her cheeks pulling up as she smiled.

"Only if you let me marry you," she replied and he leant down, capturing her lips with his.

Ten and his Danni watched the two tender exchanges, both with fond smirks on their faces about what was, potentially, coming up in their lives for them.

"Oh, what the heck," Ten declared, turning to his Danni. "What do you say, Danni-Girl?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Say to what?"

He held his hand out to her. "Marrying me, of course."

Ten-Danni looked at his hand, then up at him. A smirk spread on her face before she tapped her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "We've not been together that long, Theta," she told him. "Only a couple of months for you, if my time frames are correct."

"Yeah, well," he grabbed her other hand, threading his fingers through hers. "You know you won't resist me for too long."

She sighed, like it was such an inconvenience to her. "Alright," she agreed. "I'll marry you."

He grinned, about to seal the strange and spontaneous decision with a kiss, when he was interrupted by two outraged voices. " _What?!"_

Both blonde Dannis were staring at the pair. "Wait, you two are together?" Twelve-Danni exclaimed.

"How is that fair?" Eleven-Danni moaned. "We never got Ten, how come you do?"

Ten-Danni shrugged, still smirking. "Well, while you two were arguing over who was the better Danni, you both forgot; I'm awesome."

She reached up grabbed onto Ten's tie, and pulled him down for a kiss she knew he was happy to receive.

 _~0~0~0~_

Eleven took his Danni's hand, wrapping it up in his bowtie as gently as possible before meeting her gaze once again. She couldn't stop smiling, and it was because of him.

"My Danni-Girl," he started. "My Danielle. I love you more than I could ever say, and more than my lifetime will be able to show you."

He ducked his head, nuzzling against her ear before whispering a word into her ear. "That was my name," he told her before grinning himself. "As you already know."

She nodded. "I love you," she replied softly. "I will always love you, and I will always love all of you. There's no point whispering my name, but," she tugged on the bowtie he had wrapped around her hand, pulling him down so she could whisper something entirely less innocent in his ear.

His eyes widened. " _Yowzah_ ," he breathed before he kissed her deeply and passionately, suddenly unaware of anyone but the two of them.

Twelve rolled his eyes. "He always had his head in his pants," he murmured and his Danni nudged him.

"Be nice," she scolded lightly. "Like you're any different."

He turned to his wife, a smirk on his face. "Guilty as charged, my Pet."

The three couples stood in front of the white arches, the camera set up ready to take a picture of them all once they were done exchanging their vows. Eleven and his Danni were snogging like a pair of teenagers, and Ten and his Danni were both looking giddy at what they were about to do.

His Danni, however, held herself with the years that they had lived together. She looked like she would never be happier, that even after all this time she was still happy to settle for him. She was reserved, but he could see it in her eyes.

He wrapped the old bowtie around both their hands, the same one his younger self had wrapped around his wife's hand.

"I know we've had our troubles," Twelve started. "But I'm not going anywhere, Danielle, not without you."

"Together or not at all, right Theta?" she replied and he nodded. He didn't tell her his name, there was no need to go over old ground. Instead they shared a kiss that promised a lot of the things that Eleven-Danni had whispered to her husband.

Ten-Danni turned to her Doctor. "Your turn, Spaceman," she teased, holding her hand out. "Fancy marrying me for the first time?"

He nodded, then patted his pocket for something he could use as the fabric. With a stroke of genius, he took his own tie off and folded it over a couple of times. "When in doubt, improvise," he told her as he wrapped this hands up.

"My Danni-Girl," he started but she shook her head.

"No, no, this is me," she told him before taking a deep breath. "My Theta," she started. "You don't have to tell me your name, or promise me forever. I know our time is finite, and I'm okay with that. Just promise me that you'll never let go of my hand."

He took her free hand, giving it a squeeze for good luck. "I'm never letting you go, Danni," he promised. "Never."

Both blonde Dannis clapped happily as they kissed, even though both were incredibly jealous that they'd never gotten that far with their respective Tens.

Twelve-Danni looked at her younger self. "Well, can't have everything," she commented and Eleven-Danni sighed heavily.

"More's the pity," she agreed, shooting Twelve a cheeky sideways look.

His eyes widened, he knew what that look meant, and he quickly began nudging his wife towards the fountain that had started it all. "Come on, come on, time to go," he declared firmly. "Who knows what untold damage we're doing to the walls between the universes."

"But, but the picture!" Danni cried, pulling from him and rushing over to the camera. "You said it would be done after the last ceremony."

He sighed as the other two Dannis rushed over as well. Underneath the camera was a little printer he had found underneath the console, and sure enough three pictures were almost completely printed out.

Ten-Danni picked up the first one, seeing the images of the three couples kissing slowly developing. "That is awesome," she declared. "Three photos mashed together into one. I could use a printer like that myself."

"I have one under the console somewhere," Ten told her, leading her over to the fountain. His new wife. His _best_ wife. The one he chose to marry, and the one he'd never forget.

"I think I do too," Eleven said, manoeuvring his own Danni towards the fountain as well. While always happy to see his red-headed love again, it just reminded him of how he still had to hurt her. How he let her down, and how he caused her to regenerate. "Before you ask."

"I wasn't going to ask," she replied, although she had been. The picture she held in her hand was entirely too perfect not to replicate in other situations.

Twelve held out his hand to his wife, letting her take it when she was ready and they walked together to the fountain without another word.

All three Dannis smiled fondly at each other.

"It was nice meeting you both," Eleven-Danni told them.

"It definitely was an experience," Ten-Danni agreed. "We should do it again sometime."

"Maybe on our own, though," Twelve-Danni added. "We only argue when he's around."

They all fell silent. Despite their brief time together, none of them wanted to say goodbye. So they didn't. They shared a final smile, and then all three touched the fountain again. There was nothing, and then a bang.

 _~0~0~0~_

Eleven blinked, looking down at the woman who was in the snow underneath him. He had the distinct feeling that she hadn't been there a moment ago, but it was fleeting, like the edge of a dream he couldn't quite remember.

"Really, Spaceman?" she teased. "Can't keep your hands off me for a few minutes?"

He looked down at this Danielle, his Danni-Girl, and a smirk spread on his face. For some reason she looked so much more enticing than usual; not that she ever didn't look enticing to him.

"Nope," he agreed, pressing a kiss against her lips, then another. "Let's go back to the TARDIS."

"But what about…" she started, her gaze flickering over to the white arch behind them.

The Doctor didn't feel like marrying her was now appropriate. Instead he wanted the _afters_. She was his wife, she would always be his wife. He nuzzled against her cheek before whispering something very naughty indeed in her ear.

She gasped slightly, her hearts racing and she quickly nodded. "Now," she agreed and he helped her off the ground. "TARDIS, now."

 _~0~0~0~_

Ten couldn't remember how he and Danni had ended up in the snow, and by the look on her face, neither could she. He was on top of her, and he had the feeling he was protecting her from… well, from something, right?

Maybe.

"Spaceman?" Danni asked, a little unsurely. "Mind getting off me? The snow is really cold and it's bleeding through my jacket."

His eyes widened and he quickly jumped off her. He held his hand out and helped her up, brushing some of the snow off her.

"Sorry about that," he told her. "I'm not too sure what happened there."

She shrugged. "No harm, no foul," she replied. "Let's keep going, shall we?"

He grinned, taking her hand in his again. He leant down and gave her a kiss. Just a chaste one, but it was all they'd had so far.

"Lets," he agreed, and they walked off hand in hand, oblivious to the photo that they left behind on the winter floor.

 _~0~0~0~_

Danni looked up at her husband, who was half covering her and half on the snow like she was. "Woah, that really was some blast," she said. It had felt really warm, almost burning, on her skin up until the moment when it had dissipated. Then it was like it had never been there.

"I guess that's the side effect of cross dimensional jumping without a proper vehicle," he offered. "Like Pete Tyler. We probably tore little rips into the fabric between them."

Danni groaned. "Not more cracks," she said. "We definitely don't need more of them."

"I agree," he said as he rolled off her. He quickly stood up, but Danni was off the floor before he could offer his assistance. "How's your photograph?"

She frowned, because it wasn't in her hands anymore. However, very easily, she spotted it in the snow. She picked it up and smiled at it. "It's fine," she told him. "Not a mark on it."

"Good," he replied before pulling her up close. She squeaked slightly in surprise. "I'm bored of searching this wood for some flying reindeer. How about we head home?"

She giggled as his hand ran down to her hip, before moving backwards to squeeze her through her clothes. "Theta, you horny old man," she teased.

"Always," he replied before kissing her soundly once again.


End file.
